The Path
by briiskiii
Summary: Its been awhile since I wrote. This story is a follow up from the ending, 4 years after we last saw Joel and Ellie. Emotions spark, a romance, Its gonna be a good story. Bare with me cause I dont have a computer. Joel and Ellie Pairing...enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It's been 4 years since we last saw Ellie and Joel, they settled down with

his brother Tommy for some time to get things " Back to normal ". She

still doesn't know the truth about how Joel saved her. It was bitter

sweet in a sense. Now 18 and Joel a handsome 54 they went on

another expedition to find a new area to live. They settled around

Upstate NY, around Wood Stock. On their travels they came across a

couple of infected. A pack of clickers…runners, the occasional Bloater…

the usual for them. It made them somewhat comforted to know that

the infected were dying out. It's been 4 years they figured the infected

started to starve. 6 months now in their new home Ellie became silent,

she wasn't herself. The location was gorgeous; a mountainous

landscape lay in the background, a small creek ran around back and

eventually steadily spilled into a wondrous lake. The forest went on for

miles, the wildlife was plentiful. She acted distant from Joel, not

conversing…he started to get worried. It was a hot summer night, mid-

July…the cabin filled with hot air. She stood at the porch screen door

with the cabin dark behind her. Joel sat in his make shift rocking chair,

plucking away at his 6 string. Bugs filled the air, singing and dancing in

the night, an occasional cool breeze blowing through the windows. She

smiled at herself, 'tonight's the perfect night.' She stepped out onto the

porch and let the door creek and slam behind her. Joel paid no

attention; he was in the "zone "as Ellie called it. 'Hey' she muttered. He

smiled down at his guitar, 'Hey there.' He said in that delicious southern

accent. She blushed. 'I'm gonna go for a swim…' He nodded, '

Arright…jus be careful'. She smiled and trotted off the porch distancing

herself from the sweet tune of Joels guitar. The forest air was thick, her

pores beaded sweat from the humid air. All she could do is smile. She

came to the lake breathing in the sweet aroma from the flowers and

trees. She undressed herself, caressing over every cut and scar from

what she endured in the past. She was naked, for the whole world to

see. But nobody was there…just Joel. She stepped in slowly…inch by

inch, until she was up to her neck. She was still nervous about

swimming, even though Joel taught her 2 years ago. She swam around

in circles watching the fireflies kiss the bushes and trees, looking up at

the stars occasionally…trying to point out the constellations. Feeling

little fish swim between her toes, she was in heaven. She climbed out

and slid over to the Willow Tree, which was her place. She felt at ease

there, she felt home there. Her body longed for a touch. Now being a

woman…she had needs, and wants. She listened softly to her heart

beat; she looked up though the Willow Trees leafs. She thought about

boys, crushes, and Joel. He wasn't her father…so it's not a _big _

_deal...right?_ Joel was still playing his guitar, rocking back and forth on

his chair. He was so proud of it. He was trying to learn new chords and

such, but slowly he got frustrated. 'Fingers are numb' he shook his

head. He thought about the time, at least an hour went by. 'Where's

Ellie?' he thought. His rested his chin on his hand. He reached over to

the little side table and lit up a fat "smelly" cigar and puffed away. He

rested his guitar on the railing of the porch, and rocked. 'She'll be

alright'. Another hour went by…he started to get worried, his cigar was

halfway done now. He stopped rocking and sat silently…listening for

her. He heard a noise which sprang him to sit upright, quickly he put his

cigar in the ash tray. He listened more carefully…he heard what

sounded like a groan. He shot up from his chair…'Eliie'. He ripped open

the porch door and in the dark hallway laid his rifle. He picked it up and

put the strap over his shoulder as he walked out of the door. He

jumped down the stairs and jogged around back. All he could think

about was Ellie. Her emerald green eyes, her long luscious brown hair,

her freckles, her soft skin. He shook his head and continued through the

forest. The groaning became louder…he picked up the pace, now in a

full jog. He was getting close to the water; he could feel the mosquitos

biting him. 'Ell-'he stopped. He ducked behind the lavender bush, there

she was, moaning…not in pain though. She was…pleasuring herself. She

laid there in visible sight up against the willow tree, legs spread, and

body twitching. 'Oh Joel'. She moaned, he started to blush. He could

see her, but she couldn't see him, it was perfect in a sense. She rubbed

her clit so cautiously; she was obviously new at this. Joels blood rushed

downward. She kept moaning, he couldn't help but to watch her, it's

like he was seduced. Her luminous brown hair lay against her waist, her

body curvy…but toned perfectly. She looked like a mermaid. It

complimented her figure perfectly. She was a woman now…she had

needs and wants. Her green eyes pierced the night sky, that's all Joel

could focus on. He always loved her eyes. He watched her, feeling the

bulge in his pants grow…._was it wrong?_ Her body twitched so

innocently he wanted to just barge over and take control, but he

couldn't…so he just silently watched. He put down his rifle and kneeled

down, his erection got harder. 'oh Joel you feel so good'. She slowly put

two fingers inside of her. You could tell it hurt. She moaned loud. 'Holy

fuck'. He said to himself. He slowly unbuttoned his jeans, unzipped the

zipper and released his length. He held his cock tight, and stroked

it…pretending that Ellie was on top of him…riding him. Her moans

became louder, 'Oh Joel deeper…' he stroked harder and tighter. Her

body twitched more; it looked like she was gonna cum. 'This is it.' She

said to herself subconsciously. Her legs twitched as she rubbed faster

and implanted her fingers deeper. 'Oh Joel I'm gonna cum!' she yelped.

He was on the verge of busting too. He grunted and let himself explode

into his hands. Ellie on the other hand moaned…nice and loud…' Oh

GOD!' she screamed! Her body clenched up, legs tense and a clear fluid

came out of her. Her fingers still buried deep and pounding away at her

tight untouched pussy. Joel could hear how wet she was, that just

elongated his orgasm, but he never took his eyes off of her. He was

shocked, amazed. It's been awhile. As she laid there helpless her body

twitched and spazzed, all she could do was smile. She bit her lip in

satisfaction and slowly got herself up, one hand on the tree to hold her

weight. Her legs trembled. 'That was so intense' she muttered. She

finally got back into the water, got in up to her knees and dove in. She

came up…'Ellie?' she gasped. Joel cleaned himself off and his the

evidence, and emerged from the moonlit shadows. She was neck deep.

'You aright?' he asked. She smiled…'yea uh, I'm fine…but how long have

you been there?' He paused for a few second...trying to recollect his

thoughts. ' I just got here…you've been here for over two hours ya

know.' He scratched his beard and slowly picked up his rifle. 'Well I'm

fine.' She replied. He smiled at her, 'okay, come back soon…early start '

tomorrow.' He started to head back towards the cabin. 'Hey wait!' she

shouted. He stopped and turned his head towards her. 'Why don't you

come in...?It's beautiful tonight.' She swam backwards. 'No thanks

babe, I'm gonna head up.' He realized what he just said…eyes widened

and continued. She had a fat white smile on her face, 'Dontchew be

smiling at that now.' He chuckled in the distance. She laughed to

herself…_Did he just call me babe?_


	2. Chapter 2

Ellies eyes fluttered open, she heard the birds singing to each other, it was a beautiful morning. The sun rays shot through her window and warmed the wood floor of the cabin. She rolled onto her back looking up at the ceiling. She rubbed her eyes with her hand and smiled. She took a deep breath in and smelled whatever Joel was cooking. She ripped the sheets off of her, and pressed her feet to the floor. She scurried to the doorway and peeked down the stairs, she saw Joels shadow move across the kitchen. She smiled and proceeded down, one hand on the banister the other still rubbing her eyes. Her legs still tired were hard on the stairs, walking down them and wobbling. Joel could feel her presence behind him, " Mornin' beautiful." he smiled as she gave him a swift kiss on the cheek like always. He scraped the eggs off of the pan and onto the two plates set up for breakfast. Ellie got some water from her canteen and poured it into a glass, " Whats your poison this morning?" she asked. He smiled "Jus water." He poured himself a glass, and took some berries out of the cupboard. He turned to the table to sit and looked up, Ellies eyes a bright green met his. She was just wearing an old baggy t-shirt. "What?" she barked. " Noth-…Nothin." They sat down with their little breakfast of eggs and berries. It was around 830 in the morning. " SO, what are we doin today?" Ellie asked shoving berries into her mouth. Joel chuckled and scratched his beard, " Well we are runnin low on supplies. So that means hunting for our next few meals, and this morning I found this barn a mile or two down the hill, that explains the eggs. " Ellies eyes widened, she swallowed. " That means theres live stock?! FOOD? " She smiled wide, Joel smiled with her. "Yes…theres a couple of Chickens, maybe like three or four. A whole heard of cattle…actually. A horse…and two sheep. We got our work cut out for us. How they've managed to stay alive, I havent the slightest." Joel drank his water. Ellie placed her fork on her empty plate folded her arms behind her head and leaned back, "So I guess ill suit up then huh?" Joel smiled, " I guess so darlin. Dress light today, it's a scorcher." They ventured into the woods, Ellie had her rifle strapped to her back along with her backpack. Joel in front of her wielding his machete cutting shrubs and bushes out of their way. They stopped to collect some fresh black berries they found along the trail, filling the mason jars to the tippy top. " Not much farther now…" he yelled. Ellie dragged her feet, sweating…her hair up in a messy ponytail, ripped jeans, her boots. It was a very humid day. They came to a clearance and saw the barn ahead of them, Joel pointed…" Told ya! Cmon." Ellie puffed, "Finally!" They walked through the meadow to the barn opening, she heard the sound of cows, the horse neighing and chickens clucking. " I cant believe it." she smiled. She walked into the barn and saw the chickens, plenty of new chicks and freshly laid eggs. She walked through and saw something she didn't expect, she grabbed her shiv. " Joel? You better come in here…like now!" She heard him run up to her, "What, what is it?" she pointed to the corner, "Oh." There was a clicker, a dead one. It wasn't your normal one tho. It was 2 bodies combined, Ellie stood behind Joel somewhat scared. "What is it Joel?" She held his waist. " I- Im not sure…" He grabbed her hand and walked closer. This brought butterflies to Ellies tummy, she felt so protected and safe with him. Joel poked the monster with his machete, it didn't move or make a sound. Joel examined it, It was two bodies…two different people, the fungi almost sewed them together, heads attached all the way to their legs…like Siamese twins almost. Joel didn't want to take a chance, he sliced the beasts heads off clean. Ellie stood back and looked at him, "What the fuck is that Joel?" He had no words, " I don't know Ellie, cmon…lets keep goin I wanna find the horse." Ellie treaded behind him," Grab us some eggs." Ellie took off her knapsack kneeled down in the chicken cage and unzipped her front pocket. The chickens all came around her begging for food, she swiftly put the eggs in her back and shot up from the ground. "Cmon!" she opened the cage door and let the chickens out. She walked back out into the blistering sun to find Joel petting the horse and gaining its trust, the cattle were in the horizon line, the sheep by their side as well. Joel roped the horse and walked towards Ellie. "You aright?" he asked wiping his forehead. She nodded, "Yea fine…just freaked out by that thing." she rubbed the back of her neck. Joel nodded, " I know…but there hasn't been any sign of them for awhile now…that ones been dead for some time." he tilted her chin up with his pointer finger knuckle, " Youll be aright, nothin is gon happen to you." she smiled at him, "ok." " Lets go search for more supplies, oh and this here is Bella." he patted the horse. She was beautiful. A chocolate brown with white spots all over and blue eyes. They walked around the barn for the next couple of hours to find some sort of supplies for the next couple of days. It was around 3pm now…the sun was leaving its post in the sky, and it was time to go hunting, Ellies favorite. The horse was loaded up with bags and its saddles filled to the brim with stuff. They were walking in the forest to track some sort of animal whether it was Deer, or Moose…even rabbit. "Joel?" "Yea Ellie?" ' Oh god shes gon ask me about the babe thing' She stopped walking and leaned against a tree," I think I saw a Moose come through here earlier, it might be goin twards the lake by our house." Joel nodded, "Arright lets head that way then." Before they left the barn Joel took off his shirt, he was just in his jeans and boots. Ellie loved his body, he was chizzled and toned to perfection,he had cuts and scrapes all over his back…but it was beautiful. They went to the lake and set up traps…Joel washed his face in the lake so did Ellie. Joel also filled up the rest of the canteens, while Ellie set up everything. The horse drank from the lake and neighed in contentment. Joel watched Ellie do what she does best, he was always amazed by her skills. "Ever been to New York City Joel?" she asked climbing the tall Oak. He watched climb up, " I reckon I havent…why ya ask?" " I don't know, Ive always wanted to go, I mean its close…but its far." He smiled, "Well maybe we can make it a trip." He looked up at her, " Youd do that for me?" She smiled adjusting the sight on her rifle. He smiled back at her, " Anything for you darlin." All Joel wanted to do was hold her and give her anything she wanted, she turned into such a strong and beautiful young woman. " I got him, hush it now." Ellie steadied her aim. It was a Buck, the size of Ellie and Joel combined. Her mouth was watering, Joel stood silent with Bella and waited for the shot to be fired. BOOM. The horse neighed, and Joel grabbed the reigns tight, " Got him!" Ellie jumped down from the tree with her rifle in hand and took off. " Ellie!" Joel ran after her with the horse, he caught up with her and came to a stop," Nice shootin tex." he smiled and put his hand on her shoulder, "Cmon lets go home." They tied up their dinner, loaded it onto Bellas back and went homeward night came upon them fast, it was a long hard working day. Joel lit a big fire for them, the horse was roaming the grass, and they were eating till their hearts content. Joel skinned the buck and hung the hide to dry out, then butchered the meat. Ellie laughed at herself making her corny jokes, Joel laughing just as hard. " Hey Joel, I found this stuff at the barn, I dunno what it is." "Well bring it here, and while youre at it, grab my guitar." Ellie scurried from the ground and went inside. She came out fairly quick, "Here!" she handed him the guitar and Jug. She sat next to him as he smelled the jug, "Whooaa, damn that's strong." What is it?" she asked curiously. " That my darlin is some damn good whiskey!" He took a swig and coughed. "Here try it, it don't bite too bad." 15 minutes later…they are both hammered. "Joel teach me how to play your guitar!" she whined. He smiled, "cmere." he patted on the ground in between his legs. She scooted into him, and he put the guitar on her lap. " Now when I say strum you strum." he was carefully placing her fingers on the fret board." Ellie was in all her glory, she couldn't help but to stare at his big, dirty hands and how the veins in his arms popped out from under his skin. "Strum." the guitar played a happy note. " That was awesome!" Ellie laughed! " Now strum again but up." she did it again, it was so happy. They both laughed. " See you got it." he smiled at her. They sat together and cuddled, talked about life, and its oh so funny moments. They looked at the stars trying to point out constellations, laughing cause they were too drunk to find any. Joel held Ellie like he never had before, they watched the fire burn bright, and sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Joel tilted her head back, her eyes shot up at the stars. " Joel..what are you-" she was stopped by two soft lips. He had one hand on Ellies throat while the other was on her waist. She closed her eyes softly and pulled his face closer to her. He held her tighter and moaned, as did she. It felt so right, his tongue grazed her bottom lip for entrance, she let it in kindly and played with his. Joel shot up, ' what the fuck did I just do' he said to himself. " Joel you alright? Come here. Its ok." Ellie smiled in reassurance.


	3. Chapter 3

Joel was blushing, he couldn't believe it just happened. He rubbed the back of his neck and ran his fingers through his hair. " Joel come here." Ellie asked. He looked back at her, she was flushed in color…cheeks a rosey red, she bit her lip and gave him the ' Come Hither' hand gesture. " Ellie its late…we should go to bed…" he looked down with his hand still on his neck. She sighed, " Fine..ya know its like it finally happens and you bitch out… its what we both want Joel. And the whole babe thing? C'mon man…" she said getting up. She stumbled upon getting up as she was still a little drunk, she wiped off the grass from her already dirty jeans, " Its all I want…" she walked past him. He was still looking down, he let out a loud sigh and went to sit back down and stare at the fire till it burned out. He heard the porch door slam shut, and Ellie carry on upstairs to her bedroom. "Its all I want to Ellie." he said picking up his guitar. He played it soulfully, putting every emotion into each note and chord. Bella came back to the front of the cabin and laid down next to Joel, he pat her on the snout and got up. "Night girl." The fire was in embers now, slowly burning out…a soft orange color. He kicked off his boots at the door in the hallway and started up the stairs. "Im gonna regret drinkin that when I wake up." he reminded himself. He got to his room, and when he looked in he smiled and bit his bottom lip. Ellie was there knocked out in his bed, wearing that same old t shirt and nothing more. He stripped down to his boxer briefs, and walked over to his side of the bed and pulled the sheets down. Ellie turned over twards him and smiled. She managed to mumble out, "Just like old times huh?" he laughed. "haha, yup." he climbed into bed with her, had his one arm over his head and the other placed on his stomach, he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the cool breeze caressing his face every now and again. "Joel." he turned his head, "yes darlin?"… "Joel, can you…can you hold me at least." he smiled… "Yea, c'mere." He held out his arms and opened his eyes, she opened hers and scooted over to him. Her head lay on his bare chest, his right arm around her and his left holding onto her waist. Her right arm was placed on his pecks and her left arm lay limp in the middle of them. "You smell delicious." she muttered. He chuckled, " Well you smell like whiskey…my favorite smell." she laughed and ran her hand down from his pecks to his abs. "Damn, what id give to lick these." His eyes opened wide, and traced her hand back up to his pecks, he closed his eyes again. "C'mon Joel…I know you wanna feel these." She took his left hand and brought it up her shirt, first showing him that she wasn't wearing any panties and then to her perfectly formed breasts. Perky, nipples so perfectly pink and hard lightly colored areolas. He bit his lip, "Holy shit." he whispered. She made his fingers trace her tits and then slowly trace over her nipples. She bit her lip and let out a perfect moan, finally letting his hand go free…free to wander. "Ellie please…not now." he tried to take his hand away but she caught it. She slid herself on top of him now, bare skin to his briefs. " No…now." She took both of his hands up her shirt now, he let his instincts kick in. He felt and grabbed and pinched, she was moaning so softly to his touch. He took off her shirt and finally saw her close up, face to face. Her eyes lit up as she stared into his. " Ya know…your eyes get very green when you're turned on." She said getting closer to his face. He smiled, " You havent seen anything yet babe." He sat up now with her legs around his waist, Ellie felt his bulge grow harder, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist making their sticky hot skin touch. He leaned in to meet her soft lips again, she gladly accepted and plunged into his. Their tongues met and slid across one another, she ran her fingers through his hair and moaned. He found the base of her pony tail and took out her hair tie, she whipped her hair from side to side and looked back at him. She was ready. He could feel a wet spot on his briefs, he looked up at her. "Oh yea?" he smiled, Ellie turned 50 shades of red. (HAHA get it? Ok anyway.) He carefully turned her onto her back and laid her down. He kissed down her neck, biting then licking then softly blowing cool air. She shivered under him, now being on top he was in total control. He kissed down to her collar bones, in between her breasts, to her perfectly toned stomach, to her belly button, to her hips then to that almost oh so sweet spot…she gasped. She leaned up onto her elbows and watched him with wide eyes, he looked up at her and smiled. He moved his hand to her dripping wet pussy, he slid his fingers up and down it, making her gasp even more. " Sensitive huh?" She nodded a big yes, his tongue came out of his mouth and licked up her pussy, she moaned loud. He looked back down at his tasty treat and kept licking. He sucked on her clit, moving his tongue all around, finally slid two fingers into her. She let out another long moan, "Oh my god!" she gasped. Joel smiled while licking her sweet pussy, "Like that huh?" "Oh my god yes." She buried his head into her. He was in all his glory, with his cock throbbing and wet, he wanted to take her. "I want you now Ellie." He lifted his head to see her face flushed, and panting… "But first…" He crawled up and kissed her again, letting her taste her own juices. Her heart rate elevated, ' This is it.' he slid off his briefs and positioned himself in front of her, he was kneeling and her legs rested on his sides, "You comfy?" he asked concerned. He was huge, Ellie couldn't believe it, it was finally happening…everything she wanted it to be. He was a strong man both inside…and out. He stroked his cock with some spit, and slid it up and down her pussy, The heat from it made Ellie moan, "Put it in me Joel…slow." He held one hand on her waist and one guided himself to her opening. He looked at her in the eyes as did she, she wasn't a kid anymore…she was a woman…a beautifully developed woman. He very slowly guided himself in, Ellie clenched the sheets and moaned, "Oh my-" "Holy fuck!" Joel jumped off the bed. 'I cant believe that just happened' Ellie said to herself. Joel stumbled over the pile of throw up to help Ellie up to the bathroom. She held her hand over her mouth and started to dry heave, Joel latched himself onto her one arm to help her in, she fell to the floor and automatically had her head fall into the toilet. She held onto the sides and puked everything up, " Is this from the Whiske-" she puked again. Joel laughed, " Yeaaaup." "Im sorry Joel, this is so embarrassing." She couldn't even look at him, he rubbed her back. " Its ok babe." he left the bathroom and went to go clean up her vomit from the bedroom, he took a sheet from the closet and picked it up and threw it out of the window. He went back into the bathroom to check on Ellie, " Guess you still don't wanna have sex with me now huh?" she wiped her mouth and looked up at him, he squatted down next to her and placed his hand on her back. "Maybe after you brush your teeth and took a bath." They laughed. He got back up and took a towel and placed it where she first initially puked, then took a face cloth and poured some water onto it and placed it on the back of her neck. She got up and flushed the toilet, and wiped the damp face cloth all over her face then threw it into the sink. She took some water from the canteen, swished it around in her mouth…gargled and spit it into the sink. Joel watched her carefully, "You aright?" she nodded.. "Yea just wanna go to bed now." She fell into his arms, he picked her up carefully and carried her to bed, laying her down so gently. He didn't bother dressing her or himself, he finally crawled back in on his side and shut his eyes, "If you feel sick again, just tap me." Joel shot up from the bed, he heard a thud in the kitchen and a plate drop. " Clicker?" he whispered. He got up carefully and slid his jeans on, picked up his handgun. ( To the pewdiepie fans El Diablo) and carefully walked out into the hallway and to the stairway. He cocked his gun and slowly creeped down the stairs, heart pounding and adrenaline rushing. He saw shadows moving around, and plated and glass being broken, ' Could be hunters too.' He peeked over the side of the wall, and was in shock. " What the hell?" He sat down on the stairs and was met face to face with a…a dog


	4. Chapter 4

Joel held his hand out to the precious creature, it licked him and wagged his tail eagerly. He was a sheep dog, black with some white patches, crystal blue eyes, a luscious fur coat and a wonderful personality. Joel smiled at him. He walked down the stairs with his new friend and followed it to the kitchen. He got a bowl and filled it with some water and another bowl and filled it with some left over meat from last nights feast. The dog happily accepted and buried its head in his meal. Joel chuckled and heard Ellie groan from upstairs; he smiled and shook his head. " Oh lordy." He took his canteen and swigged some water back. He sat down at the kitchen tabled and watched the dog eat happily and lick the bowls dry. Ellie stumbled down the stairs with her hand on her head and into the kitchen she collapsed onto the chair beside Joel. She folded her arms on the table placed her head down and took a deep breath in and exhaled hard. "Morning." He laughed at the sight of her..." Morning darlin." He got up and patted her back softly got her her canteen from the counter and placed it in front of her..."drink." He insisted. He sat back down and watched the dog curiously walk under the table to her bare legs. The kind creature started to lovingly lick her legs, she was too hungover to care and asked him annoyed..." What the fuck is licking me Joel?" Her head buried still. He laughed..." found him this morning in the house. Its a pup. Im not sure about a name yet. But hes skinny...needs a home. Hold your hand under the table." He saw Ellie smile and do so..." hi baby." She said lovingly. The dog happily licked her hand...whining and wagging his tail hard. Ellie finally gave in and slid off her chair onto the floor opened her arms out and loved the dog. She pet him and scratched his belly she laughed at when he kicked his left hind leg in pure happiness. She laughed and smiled, Joel just watched to two together. He hasnt seen Ellie smile or laugh like that in a long time. It was a beautiful start to a long beautiful summer day.

Joel made the bed upstairs and quickly washed himself up and brushed his teeth and got ready for what the day holds. He was sitting on the bed lacing up his boots when Ellie came up with Toby. He smiled at her and went back down to lacing his boots. " So about last night. " she said looking down at her feet. The room still had the lingering smell of vomit. Ellie say down next to him on the bed and looked at his eyes, there was still unfinished lustful business that she read on his face. He smiled. " Well if you didnt get sick we could have still been sleeping ya know." He placed his foot down and looked at her perfect face and green emerald eyes. She seemed taken back..." Well..I guess..fine whatever. She tried to get up off the bed but he pulled her back down and moved on top of her. "Cmon Joel . What the fuck?" She turned her head away from him and folded her arms across her chest. He pinned her arms back behind her head and she looked curiously at him, " Well youre not sick now right?" He gave her a malicious smile. He leaned in and touched those ever so soft lips of hers, he moaned as she did. He rubbed his crotch against hers, which made her open her legs more and let him in closer to her, she rubbed against him and bit his bottom lip. He pulled back and watched her squirm from under him, he took one hand and reached in between her legs and under her shirt. " Oh...wet already?" He licked his lips and stood up in front of her then kneeling down in front of her he pulled her to the edge of the bed threw her legs over his shoulders and started licking her sweet juicy pussy. She moaned loud and clenched her hands around the neatly made bed, " oh my god Joel." She leaned her head back and arched her back perfectly. He held her hips in place with one hand on top of her groin and his other hand wrapped around her leg. He licked and sucked and teased her finally entering two fingers inside of her. " Fuck Ellie, youre so tight baby." Joel felt his pants tighten around his cock and acted upon the urge. She ripped off her shirt as his was just as quickly discarded. She sat up and unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down revealing his length. " Holy shit...its not gonna fit Joel." He climbed on top of her and kissed her again with one free hand fondling her tits and pinching her nipples. They were so hard and her skin was hot and sticky, she looked up at him and bit her lip. "I want you now."

He positioned himself again in front of her...kneeling, her legs around both sides of him and he scooted closer to ran his cock up and down her slick pussy grunting as he did so, he examined her perfect body. Her perfect tits, her amazing curves, a perfectly toned tummy. She looked at his body in awe, his abs petruded from under his skin, his muscles moving with every move he made, his arms amazingly defined and toned. Just looking at each other naked made them both get off, he held her face and slowly inched himself in. They both moaned, he was so careful with her but slowly picked up the pace. "You feel so fucking good Ellie." He grunted. She was moving under him feeling his length fill her up with every thrust, "Oh my FUCKING GOD JOEL HARDER!" He pounded himself into her, making her scream. "YOURE SO DEEP OH MY GOD JOEL!" He held her hips in place and went faster. They stared at eachother as it was finally happening. Everything they both wanted, she moaned louder and louder with every thrust he made. It was pure ecstacy. " Joel I think im gonna cum!" Ellie yelped. He put one hand on her throat making her gasp, "Cum for me baby." She closed her eyes and threw her hands onto his back and scratched him, feeling every scar and bruise. Joel pushed in deeper but slower making sure she felt everything, he was just a close. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, "Im gonna cum too baby." She pulled him down close to her and buried her face into his neck. She screamed! "Oh my god Joel!" He grunted into her ear, "Fuck baby..." She bit him and moaned loud, she could feel the sheets beneath her get soaked. He pushed harder then finally stopped. " oh my god." He rolled off of her and laid out om the bed. She curled into him and rested her head on his tight beating chest. She laughed...he saw her scoot up. "The dog got a great show. " she smiled and looked down at him. He shook his head and laughed,"damn right he did." She kissed his cheek and got up, "im gonna go get dressed." He leaned up on his elbows and watched her and Toby leave the room. " Stop starin at my ass!" She yelled. He rubbed the back of his neck and huffed,"but its so perfect." He said to himself.

Mid afternoon...

"Joel...I heard something." They stopped in the woods listening carefully. It was a muffled yell. Joel tucked Ellie behind him. "ALEX!" Toby ran off into the forest. "There are more people? " Joel knew something was up..."Run Ellie...stay low. Im right behind you." She nodded and they borth took off. Joel heard running behind them, "Keep runnin Ellie! Dont look back!" She turned her head and caught a glimpse of what was behind her and she stopped dead in her tracks, everything went into slow motion. "What the fuck?" Ellie saw Joel leap to tackle her down and complied to do so as she heard a loud bang.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything was muffled, there was a loud ringing in her head...she tried to scream and couldnt hear herself. Joel was on top of her, completely covering her body with his, he tucked his arms close to her head and held her tight. He was talking to her but she couldnt hear, she was starting to panic, she looked up at him with swollen eyes. She could read his lips saying " Dont move, its ok, its ok baby girl." Slowly but surely her hearing was coming back, "Its ok Ellie, just be still." Joel still laid on top of her. She could hear herself talking, "What the fuck is going on Joel?!" She tried to push herself up. " They had a flash bang grenade, just stay down." Joel rolled off of her and hid behind a large tree, he didnt see anyone, and he couldnt really hear with the loud ringing still in his ear. "Fuck man!" he said shaking his head. Ellie laid there, crying...holding her head because of the ringing, it wouldnt stop. She felt something licking the side of her face, she looked up to see her pup and Joel beside her. Toby sat down and barked at the distance, Joel held up his rifle. " STATE WHO YOU ARE NOW!" he screamed. He saw two shadows raise from the distance, "HANDS THE FUCK UP!" he demanded. The strangers complied and walked towards them, slowly Joel could make out a male and a female, " STATE YOUR NAMES." he had both of them in his scope, sighted and ready to fire. "Linda and John." the lady exclaimed. They were now withing 20 feet of Joel, "Put the gun down sir...please?" "Whyd you flash bang us?" Joel said lowering his gun. "Simple mistake...we thought you were infected." John threw his hands up in defense. Joel saw Ellie get up in his perifs and walk over, " THE FUCK ASS HOLES?" Ellie shouted. She rubbed her ear aggresivley, "This fucking ringing better stop." "It will hun, give it some time." Linda complied. "Well how about we start over...Hi, Im john this here is my sister Linda. And you are?" He waited for Joel to answer. "Im Clyde, and this is Bonnie." Joel said straight faced. Ellie looked at him with a confused look, and looked away before laughing. "Well a couple of jokesters huh? Anywho, see ya found Alex." "You mean Toby?" Ellie exclaimed. "Yea sure,we've been lookin for him for days, we are settled right over this mountain." Joel stood silent. "Well best get back to your post yea?" Joel looked at Ellie and nodded for her to start walking. "Ya know we have fresh water, and hot showers." Linda told them as a kind gesture. "No thanks." Joel turned around and walked behind Ellie. "Well if ya need anything let us know?" John shouted behind them. Joel just waved his hand at them which basically meant to piss off.

Joel put Ellie to bed after what happened, "You cant go by yourself, Im fine." He pushed her back down on the bed. "No Ellie, rest. Ill be back soon with some stuff." He kissed her head and walked out of her room shutting the door silently behind him. He walked out onto the porch with the sun beating down, the grass greener then usual and the wonderful sound of sacatas(suh-cay-tas) in the air. He saw Bella, and trotted up to her, "Ready girl?" he patted her side and hauled himself onto her riding into the forest. He made a stop at the barn, collected some eggs, got some milk from one of the cows, fed the chickens. Then he stopped at the lake to grab some water...maybe catch some fish,collect some berries maybe hunt some squirrels or rabbit. He casted his line out into the water, he felt a heavy pull right away. "The fuck?" He started to reel, the line pulled back. "Here we go." he re arranged his pole and started to reel fast,he pulled up and hooked the monster. "Got ya." Bella neighed and trotted up to him, he saw the monster surfacing. "Holy shit!" It was a gator. He grabbed his gun off of Bella, and shot at the beast. It hissed from the water, and opened its jaws and snapped down. The pole was ripped from Joels hands, but he finally got the money shot and killed it. "And to think we swam in there...damn." He walked Bella over to the edge and grabbed the gator by the tail and dragged it to the bank. It was maybe 9 ft long and had enough meat for the rest of the season, he thanked god for his luck and tied the animal up to Bellas saddle and dragged it home. It was around 6 oclock now, and Joel was over tired. He skinned the beast, and chopped up the meat and started a fire for dinner. Ellie came outside and rubbed her eyes, "Whatever that is smells amazing." She sat down next to him. "Its gator." he smiled. Her eyes widened, "You caught a GATOR?" "Yes mam." he l"aughed. "But how did you- I-don-but-how? Never mind, thats fucking awesome." She smiled at him. "Assuming you slept good?" he said looking at her. "Damn skippy i did." "Good."

Joel laid on his bed thinking about his life, remembering Sarah, and Tommy and all of their fishing trips. He heard a creek at his door as it opened, "Can I come snuggle?" Ellie asked. "Sure babe." Joel scooted over for her and let her into the bed, she curled up next to him and sighed. "Im kinda worried about those people...I mean what if-" "Ellie..." She was cut off. "Ellie, I will not let anything happen to you...ever. Especially now." he re assured her. She smiled, "Good." she kissed his scruffy cheek and dozed off. He slowly caught up with her and slept silently with his arm wrapped around her waist. He was dreaming all wonderful things, seeing Sarah grown up, none of this happening. A happier life, giving Sarah everything she wanted. Dreaming of Ellie, and all of her glory, seeing her bathe herself. Joel jolted up, "Joel what was that." He heard Bella neighing. "Oh no." he jumped out of bed and ran down stairs with Ellie close behind. He saw Bella laying down on the front yard, "Holy shit." Joel whispered. "Uhh Ellie?" she ran over to him just as confused as he was. "Joel is she?" he nodded yes..."uh huh." Bella was pregnant, she was giving birth to a calf. "Get some towels Ellie! Quick" Ellie sprinted back into the house and came out just as quick with a handful of towels and bed sheets. "This is all I could find." Joel laid everything out so the baby was safe and Bella was comfy. He petted her snout, comforting her, "Atta girl. Shhh shhhhh." "Here it comes!" Ellie said jumping up. Joel ran over to see the greatest miracle ever. Life. "Wow." Bella sang out a long neigh, almost in relief and she dropped her head. The baby neighed loud, and Bella reached around and started to clean of her prodigy. Joel held Ellie close, "Thats amazing." she said wiping her eyes. Joel smiled, "Yea, Life after death."


End file.
